shitgeki no kyojin
by Wilsonmudafka
Summary: Wilson is swag
1. Chapter 1

"We're lost...", Christa panted.  
"Don't worry, there's a lake down here that's secluded. Lets take a bath there Christa. or should i say Historia Reiss." replied Ymir.  
"My shirt is stuck.", said Christa. "Don't worry, I'll take it off for you Historia. You must be tired.", Ymir said in response.

"W-What are you trying to do?", cooed Christa softly.  
"Nothing you don't want me to do", said Ymir, dotingly. She scowled at Christa for even suggesting that she was was trying something of ill intent.  
"Follow me," said Ymir, "there's a secluded spot over there."

As the two girls stepped behind the large trees that stood before them, they could hear the soft sound of running water.

"I-It's a hot spring Ymir!"  
"Well, what were you expecting?"  
"W-Well, i thought you said we were going to do some training"  
"Oh, there's training alright" purred Ymir softly  
Ymir swooped behind Christa, and in one fell motion grabbed Christa's shoulders and began massaging them.

"Y-Ymir!"  
"W-What are you doing!"  
"I'm just-"

As Ymir caressed Christa's shoulders  
Ymir positioned her free hand on the belt of her trousers  
and in one fell swoop  
revealed Christa's massive 12 inch dick  
"W-Well... I wanted it to be a surprise"  
"Don't worry, i already knew"  
"Now bite your tongue, I'm going in dry"  
"Me too"


	2. Chapter 2

"H-how was that, Y-ymir?"  
"Like a real pro, Christa, like a real pro." Ymir flipped her hair and grabbed a lighter from her pocket. She reached for a cigarette and lit it.  
Ymir and Christa then engaged in frivolous underage drinking and smoking.  
Ymir lied down on the grass beside Christa.

"Hey Christa..."  
"W-what is it, Ymir?"  
"Look, up there in the sky-" Ymir paused.  
Ymir turned her head towards Christa, who was now lying beside her.  
The moonlit night accentuated Christa's curves, aside from the inconspicuous bulge in her pants.

"Was it worth it, Christa?" Ymir asked.  
"Was what worth it, Ymir?"  
At that moment, a faint wind swept through the forest  
The wind whispered, "L'oreal... because you're worth it..."

"Y-ymir! I heard something!" Christa propped up off of the soft grass.  
"Was it an advertisement," asked Ymir, "You know I have adblock plus, Christa."  
"A-adblock plus?" repeated Christa with hesistation. "What is that?"  
Christa turned towards Ymir with a worried look.

"Dont. Move."  
"W-what's happening Ymir?"  
Ymir let out a sigh of relief.  
"It's just, I can't let you look so worried like that!"

Ymir proceeded to kiss Christa gently on the cheek.  
"No more worries, eh Christa?"  
"S-sure."

"Can I do it again?" asked Ymir.  
"O-of course"  
Ymir grabbed the seat of Christa's pants, and her face turned white.  
"I-its... gone..?"

The two girls had a long night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

"O…Ohhhh yeah…" cooed Christa who was being pleasured by Ymir. "You… you want me to go deeper?" Ymir blushed. "I can do it harder if you want…" "Oh please!" begged Christa.

So it began… Ymir began to thrust in harder with force that would even make Newton surprised.

"TOO DEEP! TOO DEEP!" cried Christa, who was clearly in pain. Tears flowing down her cheeks as Ymir continues to thrust her hand into Christa's pants. "Yes… cry harder! HARDER! YOU MAY NOW SUFFER THE SAME PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH WHEN SACHI DIED IN EPISODE 3!" shouted Ymir crazily. "B…But… uuhhooohhh!" Christa moaned. "B…But my pain is far greater than yours!" Christa shouted as she slammed the floor with her two fists.

Ymir hastily let go of her grip from Christa. Her two fingers were covered with a reddish color slime. She then gave a long sniff.

"Mmmmmm yeahhhhh!" Ymir cooed. She then brought her fingers closer to herself.

Christa shook her head. "No… no… don't do it!" "It's too late!" Ymir then proceeded to stick her fingers in her mouth, sucking them dry. "GOD DAMMIT! I WAS GOING TO DO THAT MYSELF!" shouted Christa.

Christa then began to jump Ymir and angrily ripped off her clothes. She proceeded to fondle her breasts.

"Whoa! You're rough! I like it!" Ymir moaned.

The two girls continued their long night.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the scouting legion barracks, Jean sat alone on his bunk and slowly allowed his ID to take over  
his thoughts. He recalled the aberrant titan that was known for it's weird stride. Oh how he loved those flailing  
arms but that sonuvabitch Mikasa had to kill it.

Angered by such cruel actions, Jean unzipped his trousers and began to stroke himself in a fit of rage. He snatched  
the sandpaper by his dresser and used it as his personal lubricant. As he stroked, his skin began to look identical  
to that of the Colossal Titan's. But Jean needed MORE. He drew his sword like a true wanking warrior and  
proceeded to shove it up his ass and draw it back out. With his right hand he shoved the sword, his left, he  
stroked with the sandpaper. Jean grunted as he felt the pressure build up in his body...SPLURTTTTTTT! He came  
all over his sheets. The scent of his seed and blood pushed his desires to the point where he broke his limits.  
He rolled around his fluids and moaned like the piece of useless SHIT that he was. His middle name was 305  
after all

However, Jean's desires could not be satisfied. He needed more. He needed something else. He needed Marco's  
dead body.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the girls…

"You like this don't you?!" Christa asked as she spanked Ymir in the ass.  
"Ayeeeee!" Ymir moaned.

Christa then pulled out a 15inch BBC strap-on filled with protein from behind. She attached it to her waist and roughly thrust it into Ymir.

"H…How… did you know I wanted this?" Ymir moaned.  
"I know how horny you are when you're beside me." Christa smirked.  
"And yet you don't make a move?" asked Ymir shocked.  
"Are you mad?" Christa spanked her ass.  
"M…Mad…? You think I'm mad…? I'M FRIGGEN MADDEMON!" shouted Ymir.

She then pushed Christa out of her hole, but it was too late. The protein was already in her.

"YOU JUST FRANK YANG'D ME!" Ymir squealed.  
"Yeah! That's right bitch! Get Yang'd!" laughed Christa.  
"You bitch!" Ymir was about to Batista bomb the blonde but stopped when she saw something glittering in the dark woods.  
"Yo bitch! Look behind you!"  
"Wha... NO WAY!"

In the woods was a girl who was fairly short with long silver hair. She was wearing a white dress fastened by a blue bow.

"OH MY KAMI! MEMNA WE FOUND YOU!" The girls shouted in unison.  
"Yes, yes you did." The silver haired girl said and left.

"HOLY! SHE'S SO DAMN HOT!" Christa shouted.  
"Too bad if Jean said he liked her hair, she would cut it off instant." Ymir sighed.

_Meanwhile in the woods._

"Huehuehue. They ain't even know." Yukiastu laughed menacingly as he took off his wig.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile

"Shit Mikasa! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Eren yelled at the brunette.  
"Shut up or I'll bite it off in one bite!" Mikasa growled back.  
"Fine… slow it down though. It's almost finished!" Eren panicked.

Mikasa then gulped the entire hot dog down causing Eren to turn into a titan.

"And that's how you deep throat a hot dog!" Mikasa giggled.  
"FUCK YOU BITCH! I WANTED TO EAT THAT!" Eren roared in his deep titan voice.  
"Look… you're useless in the anime and manga. You don't even deserve that." Mikasa smirked.  
"I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE RAPED YOU INSTEAD OF SAVING YOU BACK IN THE DAYS!" Eren roared.  
"I guess I'll just have to kill you."

Mikasa pulled out her twin blades.

"Time to fly, bitch." Mikasa said in a badass voice and pressed the button. The 3D- maneuver gear aimed and launched its grapple hooks to the buildings nearby. Oh wait. Mikasa can't aim.

"FUCK BITCH! YOU HIT ME IN THE EYE!" screamed Eren who was trying to pull out the hooks out of his sockets.  
"My bad!" Mikasa apologized in air.  
"You're dead now! Not even Usui-kun…di… can save you!" Eren roared.

The titan launched his fist at the airborne girl. She closed her eyes, fully accepting her fate. After a few moments, she opened her eyes to see the titan with blood spewing out from his neck. She focused her eyesight more and what she saw was amazing. In the air, a redhead with a sword was seen behind the titan.

"NAKAMA SLASH BITCH!" Erza shouted as she re-equipped into her seduction armour.  
"What are you doing…?" Mikasa asked as she slowly backed up from the redhead.

The redhead gave the brunette an evil death glare.

"It's bondage time!" Erza smirked as she tightened the rope in her hands.

The redhead quickly tied the brunette to a tree. Immobile, Mikasa couldn't defend herself from what's coming next. Erza forcefully pushed her tongue into Mikasa's mouth and their tongues began to dance.

"You taste good." Erza smiled as she pulled back. "Maybe we should do a foursome with two other girls!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this feeling?" Christa asked as she wiped the cum off her face.  
"Seems like a universal threat." Ymir purred as she licked her fingers.  
"Look! I think it's coming from North!" Christa pointed to the sky.  
Ymir could only face palm.

Coming from the North was a being so mighty, it could be a potential threat to the multiverse.

"OH SHIT I MIGHT SHIT MY PANTS!" Christa yelled.  
"But you're not wearing pants…" Ymir sighed.  
"Oh right…"

The being continues to descend towards the duo. The face hidden in the shadows, but it clearly shows the curves of a woman. The girls began to panic as the shadow was about to emerge itself under the moonlight that shone over the forest.

"OH SHIT!" Ymir screamed.  
"HOLY—"Christa began, but soon sweat dropped.

Standing under the moonlight was a girl with long flowing brown hair. She has wolf ears and a dark brown tail with a splash of white at the end.

"What the fuck…" Ymir face palmed.  
"It's only a naked girl…" Christa sighed.

Disappointed, the girls began to walk away from this naked girl known as Wilson's waifu.

"Wait a second!" Ymir stopped in her tracks.  
"What? You want more butt sex from anal?" Christa spanked her in the ass.  
"That and… there's a naked girl right there." Ymir pointed at Wilson's waifu.  
"Rape. Rape. Rape." Christa thrust her arm back and forth.

The duo quickly used flying thunder god and teleported in front of Wilson's waifu. They began to grope her naked body. Sliding their tongues into her ear and spanking her ass.

"WHAT THE FUCK! ARE YOU MOIST?!" Wilson's waifu screamed.

The three girls have a long night ahead.


	8. Chapter 8

As Jean's desires were not satisfied, he wandered into the forest to see if he could locate any dead bodies. He wanted Marco. He wanted him bad! But another body will just have to do. He continued along the path until he reached the far end of the woods to see a beautiful silver haired girl, washing her feet in the nearby lake.

"Oh my, she's pretty hot." Jean began to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his pants. He grabbed onto his sausage and began to stroke. He began to move his hand up and down faster, stronger and a few moments later, beautiful white semen squirted out from the hole in his dick. He let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Who's there?!" The silver haired girl yelled as she heard a faggot. She turned around to see Jean with cum dripping out of his dick.

"Harrooo!" Jean began to move his hips to make his sausage swing in a circular motion. "You spin my head right round right round!"

"BRO WHAT THE FUCK!" The girl's voice became manlier. The girl took off her wig, and of course, Yukiatsu strikes again!

"WHAT THE FAWKKKK?! YOU'RE A GUY?!" Jean shouted. He quickly pulled up his pants and buckle his belt.

"Yeah! Did you just jerk off to me?" Yukiatsu smirked.

"Yeah. You so hot." Jean winked.

Yukiatsu marched towards Jean and poked him in the eyes.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?!" Jean cried as he covered his face.

"That's what you get for jerking off of me! I don't do it for free you know!" Yukiatsu shouted and began to leave.

"WAITTTTT!" Jean said, still covering his eyes. Yukiatsu stopped dead in his tracks to see what he had to say.

"We can start again if you put on your wig." Jean spoke. Yukiatsu went and kicked him in the nuts and ran off.

Jean recovered from the sudden attacks and moved towards the lake. He took off his bottom once again to take a dump. Too bad for him, he was blinded by Yukiatsu earlier and now he's at like 850 degrees.

Everything was blurrier and when he crouched down to take a dump, he couldn't see Petra standing in front of him. She took a big sniff of his farts and gagged. She then proceeded to push Jean and he was now sitting on his own shit. The turd went back up in the hole and he moaned in excitement.

"Oh boy!" Jean cheered. He took another dump and sat back on it again. He loved the pleasure of the turd going back in his anal hole. It reminded him of when he and Marco first did anal. He repeated this process so many times that it was like an infinite loop that would make even Python crash.

Jean had a long night ahead of him.


	9. Chapter 9

_Meanwhile_

The titan-shifter was slain. He tried to get up, but it was no use. His neck had been cut, and there was nothing he could do to prevent the blood gushing out from the wound. Eren slowly crawled his way out from his titan shell. He refused to give up, hoping that he could be Mikasa's bitch forever. When his head pierced through the heavens, he saw a redhead having tongue action with his girl.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Eren screamed with anger.

The boy quickly ran towards the two at light speed. He was going to give Mikasa the spanking of her life.

"MIKASA YOU—" Eren began, but stopped as a shadow casted over the trio.  
"LOOK NORTH!" Mikasa yelled. Eren stared up in the sky.  
"ARE YOU ?!" Mikasa face palmed.

Mikasa and Eren were speechless at the sight in front of them. Standing there was the smiling titan.

"WHOA MIKASA! THAT'S THE titan THAT ATE MY MILF!"  
"WE NEED TO GET REVENGE!"  
"Hey that thing looks like someone I ran into earlier. Was his name Armin or Christa? I don't remember…" Erza rubbed her chin in confusion.  
"You ran into Armin?! What was he doing?" Eren asked.  
"I think he was giving a speech about why Wilson is a piece of shit to a bunch of kids."

The smiling titan then seized Erza and swallowed her whole. Now that Erza was gone, the foursome ain't happening.

"Alright Mikasa, we need to team up if we want to bring this thing down."  
"You're right. It's time to use PLAN C!"  
"Plan C? Isn't that too much for a situation like this?"  
"It's the only way Eren… if you want revenge for your milf."  
"Fine…"

The siblings that are incest, took off their leather boots and put on rainbow colored converses. They began to move their feet. At first it was slow, but then IT WAS LIKE AN EXPLOSION! THEIR FEET WERE MOVING SO FAST IT WAS LIKE ON FIRE. Soon, the entire place was incinerated, and the smiling titan was down.

They then began to feast on his burnt flesh. The two will definitely have to take a dump today, like when they ate at Lee's Wok.


End file.
